Hardline: The line of the Life or the Dead
by Caza Raptor Azul
Summary: En este mundo futuristico y ambientado a 5 años desde la guerra mundial aviar, pues como todo futuro tiene sus defectos y este es el caso de una extraña enfermedad. Que sucedera con Blu, su familia y amigos?


**Heeeeeeey muy buenas a todos… Bienvenidos a mi segundo fic al cual espero que les agrade a todos.**

**Sé que no es una idea original, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa xD**

**Espero que les guste: Atte. Caza Raptor Azul**

HARDLINE: The line of the life and the death

EP 1: SOLO ES EL COMIENZO

**{Punto de vista de Blu}**

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad del Amazonas. Han pasado 5 años desde la guerra, y como todo futuro, la tecnología siempre avanza.

Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. Hoy será un gran día… Las niñas vendrán de visita a la casa, Tiago tendrá su primer día en la academia de policía, Peter entra en la secundaria y Lara entrara a la primaria {SI alguien no sabe quién es Lara, es mi nueva OC, tercer hija de Blu y Perla sin contar al resto}

Baje al comedor y ahí estaban Perla, Lara, Peter y Tiago, desayunando.

—Buenos días—Dijeron los niños muy alegres

—Buenos días Blu— Dijo Perla acercándose para darme un beso

—Bah… Qué asco…— Dijo Lara, un poco asqueada de nuestra acción

—Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás hija— Dije tratando de explicarle un –Porque-

Me senté a desayunar y la televisión estaba prendida, pero no le di mucha importancia, hasta que pasaron un reporte-

—… Como varios sabrán, un grupo de investigadores está en África tratando de encontrar lo que sería una extraña enfermedad detectada en varias aves del mismo continente…— Dijo la locutora del programa de noticias, así que todos pusimos atención

—Mandamos a un reportero para que hablara con los investigadores— Dijo la locutora y pusieron la imagen del reportero

—Muy buenas gente, estamos aquí con la líder de la investigación, Bia Gunderson… Díganos doctora… ¿Cuándo creen que nos podrán dar un informe seguro? — Pregunto el reportero

—Pues aun no estamos seguros de lo que encontraremos en el próximo mes…— Dijo Bia, pero fue interrumpida por uno de sus compañeros

—LA ENCONTRAMOS — Grito el ave

— ¿La encontraron? Asombroso, ¿En dónde? — Pregunto Bia

—En la muestra de saliva de esta ave— Dijo otro de sus compañeros

—Fantástico… Pues parece que cambiaron nuestras expectativas, parece que después trabajaremos con ella— Dijo Bia

—Muchas gracias…— Dijo el reportero

Apague la televisión y nos volteamos a ver entre todos

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijo el reportero papa? — Pregunto Lara

—Pues aún no lo sabemos hija… Tú no te preocupes, estaremos bien… Ahora todos a sus respectivos lugares— Dije levantando el ala

— ¿Me prestas el auto papa? De paso dejo a Lara y a Peter en la escuela— Dijo Tiago

—Hmmm… está bien… Lo quiero intacto cuando vuelvas ¿Ehh? — Dije

—Si papa— Dijo Tiago con un tono de fastidio

5 minutos después se fueron los niños y nos quedamos Perla y yo en la casa

—Tenemos la casa sola para ti y para mí, soldadito— Dijo Perla en un tono seductor y acercándose a mi muy lentamente

—Emm… No lo sé Perla, con lo que acabo de ver no me siento muy bien como para un poquito de pasión…— Dije, pero cuando lo hice ella se soltó de mí, se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de alas.

— ¿Qué te pasa Blu? — Dijo Perla en un tono medio enojado

—Nada, solo que con lo que informaron en las noticias me preocupa un poquito— Dije

Ella se acercó de nuevo a mí y me abrazo

—Ohh, siempre extrañe ese Blu tan temeroso— Dijo Perla, la cual ya no estaba enojada

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…**

Era un viernes por la tarde, estábamos Perla y yo en la sala de la casa viendo la televisión, hasta que tocaron el timbre, así que fui yo a abrir.

Abrí la puerta y eran las niñas, Tiago y Peter.

—HIJAS— Exclame y ellas de nuevo se abalanzaron sobre mí —No saben cuánto las extrañe— Dije muy alegre

—Pero no vienen solas…— Dijo Tiago señalando hacia su costado

—Buenas tardes señor— Dijeron dos guacamayos, uno spix azul y uno amarillo con azul

— ¿Quiénes son? — Pregunte

—Yo soy Derek— Dijo el guacamayo amarillo con azul

—Y yo soy David— Dijo el otro guacamayo {**Una pequeña aclaración, como varios sabrán, el nombre -David- tiene dos formas de decirse, así que utilizare la versión americana xD que es Deivid siendo así pronunciada} **

— ¿Y ustedes son…?— Pregunte de nuevo

—Yo soy el novio de su hija Bia— Dijo Derek

—Y yo el de Carla— Dijo David

—Ohh, gusto en conocerlos... — Dijo Perla, saliendo detrás de mí —Pasen chicos, tenemos espacio para todos— Dijo Perla poniendo una gran sonrisa

Nos reunimos en la sala a platicar con Derek y David para conocernos un poco, en lo mientras los demás estaban viendo la televisión, y en eso pasaron otro reporte:

—… Hace una semana se hizo un reporte acerca de la extraña enfermedad descubierta en África, y según los investigadores de esta cepa nos tienen nueva información…— Dijo la reportera

En ese momento todos pusimos atención

—Bien, estamos de nuevo con este grupo de científicos e investigadores los cuales nos tienen nueva información. Díganos doc, ¿Qué han descubierto? — Pregunto el reportero

—Pues por lo que descubrimos, este virus tiene capacidades de mutación nunca antes vistas, pero hay algo en especial que nos llamó mucho la atención, y son sus habilidades regenerativas, no solo es un virus, sino que también lo podemos utilizar como cura para alguna de las enfermedades actuales— Dijo el científico

—Pues no suena mala idea, gracias doc…— Dijo el reportero

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros

Todos teníamos caras de preocupación, no sabíamos si esto sería malo o bueno, pero no sabremos hasta que tengamos más informes

**OTRA SEMANA DESPUÉS…**

Estaba en un campo de tiro cerrado, practicando con Frank y james

—Ahh, como extraño esos días en los que usábamos estas bellezas contra el enemigo— Dijo Frank

—Oye Frankie, recuerda que ahora todos somos amigos con los otros, punto— Dijo james

—Concuerdo con James— Dije

—Ustedes siempre corrigiéndome— Dijo Frank con un tono de fastidio

Seguimos entrenando, hasta que de nuevo un reporte en la sala principal hizo que dejáramos de entrenar

—…Bueno, tenemos un reporte de parte del director de la CDC para la población en general acerca de la enfermedad recientemente descubierta, ahora mismo, desde la ciudad de Londres, Inglaterra…— Dijo la conductora y de inmediato se pusieron en contacto con la conferencia del director de la CDC

—De acuerdo con el informe del Laboratorio General de la Ciudad de Los Ángeles, hubo un escape del virus de nombre NecPa RX7, del cual por suerte se reportó a tiempo su escape del laboratorio. Este virus tiene una tasa de mortalidad bastante alta, pero no conocemos su forma de contagio… Seguid al tanto de estos reportes y mantened la calma…— Dijo el director de la CDC

Nuevamente nos miramos cara a cara mis amigos y yo… No sabíamos que sería de nosotros si no conocemos la forma de contagio de esta enfermedad ni cómo prevenir a nuestras familias.

**OTRA SEMANA DESPUÉS, COÑO XD**

Era un viernes por la noche, todos estaban dormidos, excepto yo, que estaba leyendo acerca de cómo prevenirse de esta enfermedad desde internet.

Vi que esta enfermedad se transmitía atreves de la saliva y que es bastante contagiosa.

Pero fui interrumpido por un extraño ruido que venía de mi patio trasero, así que rápidamente tome mi arma y corrí hasta un balcón que daba hacia el patio y ahí vi algo muy raro, así que le hable

—Disculpe señor, está en propiedad privada, retírese por favor— Dije, pero no obtuve respuesta del sujeto, así que encendí la linterna de mi arma y busque entre las sombras y lo encontré, pero no parecía agradarle la luz, se cubrió la cara y corrió hasta la puerta de cristal que daba hacia la cocina.

**{Atención de spoiler de The Last Of US, saben que me gusta basarme en varios hechos xD}**

Baje hasta el comedor y encontré a esa ave, estaba pálida y tenía extremas ganas de atacarme, hasta que reconocí que era el ave que me dio la bienvenida en esta calle

— ¿Señor Rony? ¿Es usted? — Pregunte y de nuevo sin tener respuesta alguna me dejo con la palabra en el pico —Señor Rony, no me haga disparar y retírese por favor— Dije

De repente rompió el cristal de la puerta y sin aviso alguno dispare y el ave cayó al suelo.

Perla bajo corriendo y se aterrorizo al ver la escena.

—BLU… ¿QUE HICISTE? MATASTE AL SEÑOR RON…— Grito Perla, pero le tape el pico con el ala

—No es lo que parece amor, el intento atacarme— Dije tratando de calmarla —No se encontraba en buen estado, parece una enfermedad…— En ese momento recordé lo del virus y me horrorice yo.

— ¿Qué pasa Blu? — Pregunto Perla un poco asustada

—Es el virus amor, es como una enfermedad parecida a la de los zombies… rápido, hay que sacar a todos y salir de la ciudad— Dije rápidamente tomando las llaves de mi auto y corriendo a la segunda planta.

—LEVANTENSE TODOS, TENEMOS QUE SALIR EN UN MINUTO, AHORA— Grite mientras encendía la luz y despertaban todos

— ¿Ahora que pa? — Pregunto Tiago

—Tenemos que irnos, es peligroso estar en la ciudad— Dije muy alarmado

En 2 minutos todos habían tomado cosas importantes y las habían subido a la camioneta que teníamos, así que partimos directo al aeropuerto, pero nos topamos con mis amigos en el camino, que también llevaban a sus familias al aeropuerto.

Íbamos todos a medio caminos, mis hijas estaban llorando, pero eran consoladas por sus novios, sin embargo Perla trataba de calmar a Lara.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y había miles de aves amontonadas tratando de entrar, se escuchaban disparos y veíamos como aves caían muertas.

Llegamos hasta la entrada donde nos topamos con agentes de la CDC, la policía y el ejército.

—No pueden pasar, la zona está en cuarentena— Dijo uno de los agentes de la CDC

—Somos exmiliatares, déjenos pasar a nosotros y a nuestras familias, por favor— Suplique por que nos dejaran pasar

—Os dije que no— Dijo el agente empujándome hacia atrás

— ¿Y porque no? — Exclame

—Está en cuarentena para gente importante de la ciudad…— Dijo el agente, pero fue interrumpido por un policía

—Espera— Dijo —Sargento Blu, Frank y James, tiempo que no los veía. Anda, déjalos pasar, los conozco de hace tiempo— Dijo el oficial

—Pero no sabemos si están infectados— Dijo el agente de la CDC

—Tu déjalos pasar y ya— Dijo en tono serio el oficial

—De acuerdo, pero llévalos al escáner, ahora— Dijo el agente dándole una orden al oficial

—Pasen…— Dijo el policía, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por un ave de la multitud

—ESPEREN… ¿PORQUE A ELLOS LOS DEJAN PASAR Y A NOSOTROS NO? — Exclamo el ave a la cual un agente de la CDC lo elimino de un tiro

—Mejor no vean la escena— Dijo el oficial llevándonos a la zona de escaneo

Nos pasaron a todos y le toco por ultimo a Lara, pero hubo un problema…

—ESTA INFECTADA— Grito uno de los agentes, rápidamente rodearon a Lara y el apuntaron a la cabeza con sus armas.

Perla se lanzó y la cubrió envolviéndola con sus alas y poniéndose a llorar

—PORFAVOR NO LA MATEN, ES SOLO UNA NIÑA— Grito Perla a la cual apartaron tratando de calmarla.

—Lo sentimos, pero tenemos que hacerlo— Dijo uno de los agentes

Solo escuche un estruendo y como Perla comenzaba a dar gritos desgarradores… No podía creer que mi más pequeña hija estaba infectada, solo mire que Perla corrió hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo ya sin vida de Lara, la abrazaba y no paraba de llorar, hasta que la tome, la cargue y me lleve a Perla a un avión que nos tenían reservado.

Perla no dejaba de llorar, y tampoco el resto de mi familia y las familias de mis amigos.

Llegamos hasta el avión, bueno, más bien helicóptero, era un CH-47 Chinook, todos entramos, Tony y yo tomamos los mandos de la aeronave y nos preparamos para despegar.

En eso comenzaron a escucharse disparos y gritos de aves muy aterradas, así que comenzamos a elevarnos del suelo y tomamos vuelo hacia Los Ángeles.

En pleno vuelo me sentía muy triste y comencé a llorar.

—Sé que es duro Blu, pero era necesario, si quieres le pido a Andrea que te releve— Dijo Tony, lamentándose de mi perdida.

—Snif, gracias Tony— Dije poniendo el piloto automático la aeronave y me dirigía a la parte trasera del helicóptero…

**Bien, hasta aquí el final del capítulo, espero que le haya gustado, dejen review y síganme **


End file.
